The Other Hummel
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: You may not know who I am but you know someone that I'm related to, my twin brother Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. The only thing is my last name isn't the same. Why you may ask yourself. Look inside to see pairngs. Thank you!
1. How We Met

**_A/N: I usually don't do this but it has been eating away at me so I decided that I needed to put it up. Hopefully you all will like it. It you are a Burt Fan I'm a little sorry for how the first chapter makes him look. But don't worry it gets better. He won't be the bad guy for long. So anyways. I own nothing but Angel, Heaven and all OCs that you will be seeing. I own the plot because let's face it Glee isn't writing anything like this. Don't be shy telling me what you think. I just tell you that I would really like you all to think about how you would like to comment on your story and not pull a cyber bulling act on me because let's face it that's just stupid. DON'T BE STUPID AND BULLY PEOPLE ONLINE OR IN PERSON! IT'S WRONG AND CAN CAUSE MORE DAMAGE THEN YOU KNOW! Ok now that I got that out of my system let's get on with the story. _**

**_P.S. There will be no Klaine in this story because there will be Kavidwes with Klaine best friend. Also Angel will be getting a love interest that will be interesting and a hell of a twist in the story. I'll put a poll up to see who she should get with. Until then this will be more about Kurt's love life then hers. So have a good read hopefully._**

**_LUVS SIN!_**

You may not know who I am but you know someone that I'm related to, my twin brother Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. The only thing is my last name isn't the same. Why you may ask yourself. Well, when our mother was pregnant with us she didn't know about me. Kurt was the only one that they had planned for and everything. So when she went into labor and had not one but two children, one a boy and one a girl they didn't know what to do. In the end they gave me up because they didn't want me. I wasn't in their plans.

Well, last year I found out from my parents that I was adopted. I found out that I had a twin brother out there and I wasn't allowed to contact him. Two weeks later my parents were killed by a drunk driver so I didn't care anymore. So, for the first time ever I didn't listen to my parents and I backed everything I owned and moved to Lima, Ohio from L.A. That was last year. Now my brother has been distancing himself from me and I don't know why. But I wanted answers. But I would like to tell you how I finally met him.

_The moment that I knocked on their front door I knew that this was where I should have been my whole like. Don't get me wrong I love my parents. They were great to me. They were amazing parents to adopt me when they didn't have to. But I finally felt whole when the door opened and I saw this boy that looked so much like me that it wasn't funny. The moment I saw him I knew that he was gay. _

_He just stood there staring at me hard and then he lifted his hand to my face and traced my cheeks. "You look just like my mom. You even have our eyes. Just your hair is red."_

"_Kurt , son who is at the door." A man asked as he walked up behind him. The moment he saw me he paled. That was the look that I was waiting for. _

"_Hello father." I said softly and Kurt's hand fell away from my face and he spun around in shock to look up at our father._

"_They told you." He stated sadly._

"_Oh yeah, they told me how I was never wanted. How I was given up because I wasn't part of the plan. That's fine. I'm not here for you. See, my parents the ones that loved me like you couldn't were killed by a drunk driver and I was able to get the courts to allow me to live as an adult. So I came here to get to know the only innocent person in everything my brother. You know the one you tore me from without having right to. My whole life I knew there was something that was missing in my life. Well, now I'm here to claim my right as his sister to be in his life." I said as I looked at Kurt who had now looked back at me. _

_I bent down and picked up the box at my feet and handed him the box. "You may not know me and I may not know you but I want to know you and I want you to know me. So this box holds everything that will allow you to know who I am. I have an apartment on the other side of town near this girl that dresses like a grandma and a toddler all at the same time. My address and both of my numbers are in here. It's all up to you now. If I don't hear from you in two weeks I'm going back to L.A. I hope that you call."_

_I turned around and began to walk away when I heard his voice. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee? I prefer getting to know people face to face." _

_I turned and looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I would love that. Come on I'll drive."_

"_Kurt…" Our father began but Kurt glared at him. "No, she's right I always knew there was something missing in my life. The moment I saw her I knew that it was her. I will get to know my sister. I will not turn my back on family. I'm so disappointed in you a-and m-mom that it isn't even funny. We'll talk about this when I have time to calm down. But you aren't going to stand in the way of my relationship forming with my sister." Kurt told him before he looked at me._

"_Give me a minute to put this in my room and to grab a light jacket and I'll be ready." He said to me and I smiled softly at him._

"_Take your time. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other." I said to him._

_He turned and pushed past his father and I turned to make my way to my Viper. "It's not that we didn't want you, Alyssa."_

"_My name isn't Alyssa anymore. Yeah that was the name you gave me but it isn't my name. They named me Angel because I was their saving grace to the dream of having a little girl. Heaven Lea Carter is my name. Oh and I read the letters. I saw the papers and my parents wouldn't lie to me. They did the one thing that you couldn't. They loved me." I stated softly as tears slid down my face. I was so glad that he couldn't see it._

"_I'm sorry." He said and I spun around._

"_Sorry! You think that helps? You think that you telling me that you are sorry makes up for the fact that I wasn't wanted? That I wasn't in the plan? Well, my daughter wasn't in the plan either and guess what? She's in the backseat of my car asleep. I raise my daughter because she is my life. But I was missing something so I knew that I had to find him. I knew that he was the link in making me feel whole! Sorry does nothing but piss me off." I growled at him and his eyes widen._

"_Your daughter?" He asked shocked._

"_I was attacked and raped by two guys one day walking to work. My parents wanted me to abort but I don't believe in it. Then they said that I could put her up. They wanted me to give her away like she was some damn toy that I out grew. But I couldn't because the moment I found out that she was there I loved her. The moment that I saw her stole my heart. The first time I held her I dedicated my life to making her life better than mine and that is hard to do because I have a pretty good life… now." I said to him before I turned and walked to the car and opened my door. _

_I looked in the back and saw that she was now awake. "Would you like to meet my daughter?"_

"_Your daughter?" Kurt asked from behind me._

"_I'll explain over coffee. But yeah she is my daughter, the light in my life. The one that made me realize I needed to know you, made me realize that I needed to be whole if it is only for her." I said to him. As I unbuckled her and pulled her out of the car seat and turning around so he could see her. _

"_Oh, Gaga she is beautiful!" He squealed and I smiled._

"_Would you like to hold her? She no longer spits up. Believe me I had to buy Walmart clothes for that stage." I said with a shutter as he shuttered too._

And that was how we met. We spent five hours at the coffee shop drinking tea eating pastries and getting to know each other. The whole time Heaven Lea was in Kurt lap looking up at him with our adorable eyes. She love her Uncle Kursty all ready. That was what she called him when we tried to get her to say Kurt. Now it's time to find out why my brother wasn't visiting me anymore.

"Mommy!" Heaven shouted from the living room as I made her toddler bed.

I went into the living room and looked at her. "Yes honey?" I asked her.

"Someone is knocking." She said as she pointed to the door.

I want to the door and pulled it opened to see Burt standing there with his hands in my pockets looking and feeling uncomfortable. "How can I help you Mr. Hummel?"

"PAPA!" Heaven screamed and raced towards him. He looked at her and smiled as he took his hands out of his pockets to catch her. But I put my leg out so she had to stop. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you if you have talked to Kurt lately. There is something wrong with him and he isn't telling me or Finn anything. There is something going on at school that really is scaring him and I don't know what. Has he said anything to you?" He asked me and I looked at him worried.

"No I have been so worried. He hasn't been over in months. I thought that he was second guessing wanting me and Heaven in his life. "I said to him and he shook his head no.

"Kurt loves you so much that it isn't funny. I wish we hadn't given you away. I wish we had done the right thing and kept you. We didn't think it through and by time we realized the mistake that we made you were living with a loving family and had a great life. We were struggling to make ends meet. We tried to get them to allow you to know us but they wouldn't hear of it. They were scared that we would hurt you again. So we gave up." Burt said softly as he looked down at his feet.

"You should have fought!" I said to him.

"I know." He said to me and I knew then that I needed to stop hating him but I couldn't. I just couldn't. "Look I'll transfer to McKinley Monday and keep an eye on Kurt."

"Monday Kurt will be starting Dalton. An all Boy boarding school. He asked me if he could transfer and I couldn't say no. I tried to get the reason out him but he kept telling me that he wasn't challenged enough at his school. So I just caved. I wanted him happy again." He said to me and I moved my leg and Heaven raced towards Burt.

"Would you like a cup of coffee and it's not decaf." I said looking at him and he looked up at me surprised.

"I would like that." He said to me and I moved out of the way so he can come in.


	2. Transferring and Meeting Finn

That night when Kurt walked into his room I was sitting on his bed waiting for him. The moment the lights came on and he saw me I knew that there was something wrong. It was in his eyes. I knew all of his masks and this one was failing him quickly. "Kurt… we need to talk. There is something going on with you and Heaven and I aren't the only ones that have noticed. Your father came to my house today. We sat and talked a lot of things through but mostly we talked about what could be going on with you. We can't help you if we don't know. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I need to know what is going on with you Kurt. You are the second most important person to me in my life first after Heaven. We may not have known each other long but damn it I know there is something wrong with you I feel it!"

Kurt paled and started to tremble. "I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything no matter what it is. Is someone hurting you Kurt? Has someone threaten you? Are you being bullied? I'll transfer to McKinley if you don't tell me what is going on." I said to him.

"NO! I'm not going to be there much longer anyways. I don't want you coming in and forcing me to stay to protect you. If they knew that you were related to me they wouldn't stop until they pushed you out like they have me. I don't want you going through that." He said to me.

"I don't care, besides I know how to take care of myself. You know that work out that you walked in on a few months back? Yeah that was me doing Martial arts. I know three different types along with kick boxing and self defense. You don't have to worry about me." I said to him.

"I don't want you to go to Dalton Kurt. You shouldn't have to leave your friends or your Glee club because of bullies. I will not stand for it. Give me two months Kurt. The school year ends in two months. Give me until then to make these people realize what they are doing. If I can't I'll pay for Dalton myself and go to the sister school. Burt and Carole already agreed to take care of Heaven for me. They are great with her and she loves them both dearly. Now what do you say?" I asked him.

He looked at me without saying a word for a few minutes and then he slowly smiled. "You also have to take me to L.A. for a shopping spree. You are paying. "

"I was going to do that anyways so is it a deal?" I asked him.

"Deal." He said and I smiled.

"Good because I already transferred while you were in school. Your father helped me with that." I said to him.

"You know that he is your father too." Kurt said to me.

"As of now he is a friend but we are working on it like I promised you that I would. He is a good man. I just don't know if I can stop the hate that I have because of what happened. Don't get me wrong my parents were great but I would have rather felt whole then had them. I would have rather had you." I said to him and he nodded.

"I know but you have to understand that back then they didn't know what was going to happen. Dad told me that they adopted you before the forty five days were up for them to make up their minds. They went back for you because they wanted you. They just didn't know that until you were gone. They said that you were already adopted and they couldn't see you ever again until you came looking for them. It broke their heart." Kurt said to me softly.

"I didn't know that. Why is it no one tells me things that I need to know until I get mad?" I asked him.

"Because they don't want to hurt you Angel. You mean the world to us and we don't ever want you to be hurt because of us. Well, everyone but Finn. He still doesn't know that you are my sister. I think he should be the first one to know. I'll go get him." Kurt said before he rushed out of his room.

I took a deep breath and shook my body off. I haven't met Finn yet. We made sure to meet when we knew that he wasn't going to be around and always some place where he couldn't just walk in and see me. Now I was going to meet his step brother. Someone that had called my brother a fag. Someone that wouldn't step up to protect my brother. This Finn guy wasn't someone that I wanted to know but Kurt loves him like a brother and I wasn't going to hurt Kurt by not getting to know him. If I had a step brother that I loved I wouldn't want Kurt to do that to him.

"Come on Finn this person is very important to me. We just found each other." Kurt said to someone as they got closer to the door.

"It's not another gay dude is it? After meeting Blaine the way that I uh did I don't think I can handle meeting another gay guy for a while." A deeper voice said and I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like the way he was talking to him.

"You need to stop Finn. Just because I am gay doesn't mean every person I want you to meet is gay! God for once just stop trying to think I'm trying to turn you gay. You're my brother and I love you like you are my brother. I have no other feelings for you so just stop it damn it!" Kurt shouted at him and I smiled proud that he stood up to him.

"I'm sorry." The other guy said and I rolled my eyes as Kurt opened the door and walked in followed by a really tall boy. The moment he saw me his jaw dropped. A few seconds later his face started to turn blue. "Breathe Finn!"

He took a deep breath and then looked at Kurt. "She looks like a female you!" Finn said and I smiled.

"I would hope so after all he is my twin brother. MY name is Angel. And the little girl your mom has been watching is Heaven. She is my daughter." I said as I stood up and offered him my hand.

"Your daughter? You didn't give her up?" Finn asked shocked.

"No, I didn't give her up. She is mine and there is no way in hell I would give her to someone I don't know to raise my child. Any woman that does that shouldn't be allowed to have kids. I don't care how old they are." I said to him and he backed away.

"That isn't fair you know. Sometimes it's the only way that the baby could have had a good life." He said to me.

"If she wasn't ready to be a mother then she shouldn't have opened her legs to begin with. Yes just in case you are wondering I am talking about Quinn. But Heaven see she wasn't given to me because I was stupid. Her father raped me. But it didn't matter when I saw her. The moment I saw her she was mine and no one else was going to have the right to call her theirs. I couldn't blame her because of what he father did to me. She is beyond anything that I thought I had wanted. She is my life and everything that I do it's for her. I have a bigger reason than myself to do something great." I said to him and he nodded.

"Too bad there aren't more girls out there like you. So wait, you are his twin. Why am I just finding out about you now?" Finn asked me.

"You go ahead and tell him. Explain to him what every you want him to know I got to go give Heaven her afternoon meds. Anyone want anything while I'm going down there?" I asked and Kurt smiled.

"A bottle of green tea. Grab one for yourself. Finn will have a sprite." Kurt said and Finn nodded with a smile.

"That is if you don't mine." Finn said to me and I laughed.

"I offered didn't I?" I asked before I walked out of the room and got away from them.

When I walked into the kitchen Carol was just putting away her meds and I smiled. "I just came down to do that. Thank you for being so wonderful."

"Oh you don't have to thank me. After what you have done today for Kurt and Burt believe me I would do a lot more. Besides she is my granddaughter and I have to make sure she grows big, strong and spoiled. Are you two staying for dinner?" Carol asked me and I smiled.

"Sure that would be nice not having to cook something to eat. I'm good but Kurt says that you aren't so bad yourself." I said as I went to the fridge and got the drinks out.

"I heard that Finn met you just a few moments ago. Did he turn blue?" Carol asked me and I nodded.

"He is a little cutie. Too bad I don't date step brothers. Besides what man in their right mind will want a girl with a kid? Not many of them that is for damn sure." I said as I leaned against the counter and watched her.

"Then they are stupid to allow such a great baby get in the way of knowing such a great woman. Believe me I would be proud to call you my daughter. But until then if you ever need to talk all you got to do is call or stop by. The only female I talk to anymore is Rachel and she makes my head hurt a lot. But Finn loves her and she is good to him. I'm just glad after Quinn he found someone worth his time." Carol said to me and I nodded.

"I haven't even met her and I have a feeling when I do she won't like me. This is fine because I already know that I'm not going to like her." I said to her and she nodded.


End file.
